


Pure Semantics

by Samayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows what he wants, and Theo learns about an important difference between two seeming similar things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Semantics

DISCLAIMER: Warning! I make no claim to any property of J.K. Rowling's, and am in no way profiting by this. I do offer her my sincerest thanks for allowing us this garden of the mind in which we play. Further Warning! This story...and likely any I ever write…are dominated by gay themes and characters. That's how it is, if this in any way makes you uncomfortable...do not read further.

Pure Semantics…by Samayel

 

Theo Nott strolled up to Draco after Potions with a smirk on his face. Draco maintained his steady stride and aloof demeanor while Theo hurried to catch up. Theo may have been the only other gay boy of similar age to Draco in Slytherin House, and it was true that they got along fairly well, but that didn’t change the rules of engagement. Draco always made his classmates meet him on his own terms…never theirs.

“I just heard. Congratulations are in order, I guess. I can’t believe you finally got a date with Potter. I had ten galleons riding on you needing at least two more weeks to bring him around. Looking forward to it?”

Draco snorted mildly while they walked to the Great Hall. He couldn’t help the smirk that was forming at the corner of his mouth. Against all odds, Harry Potter had finally agreed to go on a date with Draco, and this was in spite of Draco’s salacious reputation as a demanding and exceptionally forward young man. Anyone who knew Draco knew full well that a date with him meant sex. There might be drinks, there might be flowers, there might even be poetry and kisses, but there most definitely would be sex. The fact that Potter had said yes at all implied volumes, and Draco hungered to read every single one.

“Hmmph. Never bet against me, Theo. You ought to know that by now.”

“I honestly didn’t think he’d say yes to you. I wasn’t so much doubting you as I was sure of him saying no. You’re unbelievable. So…any thoughts about the date to come?”

Draco paused just before entering the Great Hall, looking at the Gryffindor table. Potter was chatting animatedly with Granger and The Weasel, and his handsome face looked slightly cross. That stern look on Potter’s face left Draco afire and glassy eyed. The Boy Who Lived was damned hot when he was angry! It had occurred to Draco more than once that he’d spent the previous six years winding Potter up just for that very reason. Draco stared distractedly, then said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Mostly…I just hope Potter has a cock.”

Theo wrinkled his brow in confusion. “What the hell are you on about? It’s Potter. He’s a boy. Of course he has a cock. Are you completely-”

“Semantics, Theo. It’s all semantics. There’s a difference, you know.”

“Oh sure…do explain, O Sage One. Enlighten us poor peons as to what you mean.”

A faint scowl fluttered across Draco’s features at Theo’s sarcasm, but it was quickly replaced by the glassy eyed stare as soon as he flicked his gaze back to Potter.

“Theo. Every guy in Hogwart’s has a dick, same as every guy in the world, but there are dicks…and there are cocks. There’s a difference. I hope Potter has a cock.”

There was an odd hush to Draco’s words, and he spoke the word ’cock’ with a kind of reverent awe.

“Really? Hmmph! Who cares what you called it? What’s the bloody difference anyway?”

“You know it’s a cock when you feel it in your hand, and it’s hard to close your fingers around the damn thing. When it’s in your mouth, you really know it’s there, and you wonder if you can manage to get most of it in and still breathe, but you can’t help but try and try and try again. It fucking comes like an explosion and you’re afraid you’ll seem gauche or indelicate because it’s almost more than you can handle pouring into your mouth in a matter of seconds. It’s a cock when you flinch just a little…at the realization that you’re going to try to fit this thing in you, and it will probably hurt quite a bit, at least at first, but you wouldn’t dream of not trying, because the sight of the fucking thing makes you feel empty because it isn’t in you right now. It’s a cock when you ache the morning after, but all you can think of is how fucking wonderful it was getting that sore. Every guy here has a dick, Theo…but I hope Potter has a cock, because if he does, I will make him wonder why he ever wasted his time with any other human being, and once I‘ve had my chance to show him what I‘ve got to offer, he won‘t ever want another guy, and I won‘t need one, either.”

Draco’s gaze never wavered from the Gryffindor table, and Theo stood in silence, his mouth a stunned ’O’ of complete understanding. Finally, Theo whispered his response. 

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, Theo. You’re getting there. Stick with that notion and you’ll go far…or at least far enough to finally get some. Maybe it’s pure semantics, maybe it’s a matter of priorities, but I know what I want, and when I get it, I don‘t waste it.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Three days later, Draco stumbled into the Slytherin common room at half past six in the morning. Theo had sat all night in a comfy chair near the fireplace, waiting for Draco to return from his date and share the exploits that Theo lived vicariously through. He’d nodded off just before midnight, but the grind of the stone door snapped him awake in an instant.

“Bloody Hell, mate! It’s going on seven. Snape does his walk through in a half hour! You do like to live dangerously, don’t you?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Aside from the thoroughly distracted tone of voice, Draco had a smile on his face that was different from any that Theo had ever seen before. It was vague rather than veiled, and cheery instead of conspiratorial, and most of all, it seemed more honest and real than any look he’d seen Draco wear in over six years. Draco flopped onto the nearest couch, glassy-eyed and giddy, and curled up as if he planned to take a nap in the common room, clothes still rumpled and hair mussed. This was only barely the person Theo had known for six years!

“Look…I’m sure it must of gone well and all, but we have to get back to our rooms. If the others see you out here, there’ll be questions.”

“Yeah, yeah. I really don’t care.” Draco’s eyes were drifting shut.

“Well, what do I tell them when they see you like this?”

“Mmm. You tell them…you tell them that I’m off the market…and so is Potter…and if they know what’s good for them, they’ll keep their hands and eyes off my man. Oh…and for those that want to know…about Potter…it’s a cock. Quite possibly the most perfect cock ever devised or imagined, and it‘s all mine.”

Draco was nodding off fast. Theo pleaded with increased desperation, unsure about abandoning Draco at a moment like this.

“C’mon, Draco. What about Snape?”

“Hmm? If you like tall, pale and greasy…good for you…go get ‘im, tiger. As for me…I have exactly what I want…an’ I‘m not wasting it.”

THE END


End file.
